OS: 1 dzień szkoły.
Dzień zaczoł sięponuro dla każdegoz nas.. chyba dlatego że wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że już dzisiaj właśnie w tym momęcie zacznie się rok szkolny....Tak szczerze dobiło mnie to że wakazje mineły tak szybko.Alecieszyłam się że mimo tego przygnębiającego roku szkolnego miałam oddanych i bardzo dobrych przyjaciół, bo wkońcu ilu szczęściażom trafia się taka klasa jak moja...Ale martwiło mnie coś jeszcze...od całego tego pucharu z piłki nożnej i Barodiusem Lisa nie odezwała się do mnie ani słowem... byłam przybita tym że moja siostra się do mnie nie odzywa ani 1 słowem a na cały dzień gdzieś znika. Dzień zapowiadałsię pogodnie więc się ucieszyłyśmy bo wkońcu dzień nie kończysię tylko na szkole nie?... -Hey Alexy!-powiedziała Mei -Hey dziewczyny-przywitałam się -Coś nie tak?-zapytała Ami -Nie wszystko gra-powiedziałam ze sztucznym uśmiechem -Napewno?-dopytywała się Mei -Tak...ale dosyć tych pogaduszek o mnie-powiedziałam i nagle zobaczyłyśmy zdyszanego Matiego biegnącego do nas -Dziewczyny szybko....Biją się przed szkołą-powiedział Mati i wszystkie pobiegłyśmy za nim a tam zobaczyłyśmy jakiegoś nieznajomego, który stał przed Adim i byli w trakcie bujki nagle wszyscy się zatrzymali najpierw dziwiło mnie to dlaczego Adi poprostu nie podpali siedzenia temu gościowi ale zaraz wszystko stało się jasne -Odszczekaj to!!!!!-Adi utwożył wielką kulę ognia którą cisnoł w nowego ku naszemu ździwieniu on ani nie drgnoł i zaraz po tym jak kula go trafiła utwożyła się mgła gdy opadła nikt nie mógł uwieżyć własnym oczom thumb|left -Jak to możliwe?-zapytała sszokowana Mei temu gościowi nic nie było tylko wokuł niego utwożyła się zapora z wiatru i nic jej nie przebiło stał jakby nigdy nic nie przejmując się minami ludzi dookoła -Tylko tyle?-powiedział poczym odwrócił się i odszedł pierwsza po tym wszystkim ockneła się Mei a za nią wszyscy podbiegli do Adiego... -Nicci nie jest?-zapytałam -Nie tylko..-powiedział -Co?-dodał Mati -Ten koleś jest jakiś dziwny-powiedział Adi -To znaczy..i tak wogule kto to?-zapytała Ami -Jakiś nowy...podobno z domu dziecka-powiedział Adi a potem zadzwonił dzwonek -Mam propozycje-powiedział Osa-najpierw choćmy na lekcjie by nie dostać pały w pierwszym dniu szkoły a potem pogadamy o kolesiu ok? -Ok-zgodziliśmy się i momęt po tym byliśmy w klasie każdy tam siedział gdzie chciał i jak chciał np. my cała nasza 7 siedziała w 1 łąwce i wtedy weszła do klasy P.Mucha. -O nie nie ja na to nie pozwole-powiedziała na wstępnie-Baczność!!!-krzykneła i wszyscy posłusznie to zrobili- A TERAZ POD ŚCIANE I CISZA!!!!-zrobiła szatański uśmiech i wszyscy mieli odrzut o 4 kroki w tył gdy zobaczyli jej krzywy zgryz xD I zaczeło się rozdzielanie nas i posadzanie jedni z drógimi w wypadku P.Muchy ta decyzja pozostawiała nas w tym stanie dobrym lub nie na cały rok szkolny bez względu na okoliczności i zaczeło się od tego że co było dziwne posadziła Mei z Osą bo myślała, że nasza Meika się uspokoi jak będzie siedzieć z chłopakiem...jeśli spokojnie oznacza u niej flirtowanie z Oskim na lekcjach i bazgranie w zeszycie jego imienia to okej... po tej 1 ustawce zrobiło siędziwnie ale najlepsze było przedemną za nimi posadziła Ami i Pita(chyba najspokojniejszych ludzi w klasie)..chociaż spokojni wiedziałam na co ich stać jak się nakręcą więc nazwałam pierwsze 2 ławki ławkami miłości...wsumie wszystko się zgadzało...Następnie posadziła Matiego i Adiego razem co wogule mnie rozbawiło b ota dwójka osobno mogła wywołać niezłe jajca a co dopiero razem?...Super 3 ławka poprostu no łał, na lekcjach nie będzie nudnoale to nie wszystko za nimi w 4 ławce posadziła pewne 2 dziewczyny których nieznałam ale od 1 klasy bujały się w Matim i Adim więc dla nich to było spełnienie marzeń...niemogłam się doczekać lekcji, pierwszy raz w życiu xD za nimi siedziałam ja co było dziwne posadzili mnie razem z tym nowym..teraz 1 raz zobaczyłam że chodzi z nami do klasy... Drewa i Liss również razem posadziła w 1 łąwce z 2 rzędu i tak poustawiała reszte dzieciaków... I wreszcie zaczeła się lekcja -To dla ciebie od Ami-powiedziała jakaś dziewczyna przedemną -THX ^^-uśmiechnełam się otwierając liścik a tam pisało"Spujż na Drewa i Lise" aż rzygać mi się zachciało kiedy zobaczyłam czułości tej dwójki....szczegulnie Drewa.. -Thx Adi^^-powiedziała Ami dostając kartke od Adiego odemła.. na kartce była narysowana rzygająca buźka Piter i Ami cicho się zaśmiali -Hey to ty jesteś ten nowy tak?-zapytałam go cicho -Tak..brawo za spostrzegawczość-powiedział to takim tonem jakby się chciał mnie pozbyć ale mnie to nie odepchneło -Ja Jestem Alex a ty?-zapytałam -Jessy-powiedział patrząc z zaciekawieniem dlaczego nie odpuściłam -Ała!-dodałam długopisem w głowe od Matiego co oznaczało że ta dwójka coś kombinuje ale zastanawiało mnie co...tak szczerze to niemogłam się doczekać ich pomysłów ta dwójka jest fantastyczna we wkużaniu nauczycieli. -Mateuszu podejdź tu!-powiedziała P.Mucha-Jako że to lekcja Biologi powiec mi zdanie z 5 gatunkami ptaków ale niech zdanie ma sens! -Dobra...- Tata przyszedł do domu nawalony jak szpak, wyrżną orła, po czym puścił pawia, aż gile wyszły mu z nosa i poszedł pić na sępa-cała nasza klasa walneła śmiechem...nawet Jessy się uśmiechnoł tylko Lisa i Drew siedzieli sztywno -DOSYĆ!!-wżasneła P.Mucha i wszyscy ucichli-masz szczęście że było tam 5 gatunków ptaków-powiedziała P.Mucha poczym Mati wrucił na miejsce i zaczoł cicho śmiać się z Adim. -Ała!-Adi dostał w głowe długopisem a tam był liścik do Matiego "Good Jop for Alexy^^" po tym liściku zaśmiali się głośniej -Tak wam do śmiechu dobrze! Adrianie choć tutaj!!!-Adi podszedł-Masz powiedzieć zdanie z cukrem -Piję herbate z cytryną-powiedział Adi -A gdzie cukier?!-powiedziała P.Mucha -Wie Panie....Jak się pije herbate w 10 000 stopni to cukier się niestety rozpuszcza-po tych słowach cała klasa niewytrzymała i walneła śmiechem aż P.Mucha nie mogła nas uspokoić -ADRIANIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Po lekcjach: -Chłopaki jesteścoe niesamowici-powiedziałam -Wiemy-dodał Adi -Szczere-powiedziała Ami -To też wiemy-powiedział Meti i się zaśmialiśmy -Jestem śpiącccca-ziewneła Mei -trzeba ją pobudzić-powiedział Piter -Ok gdzie jest rzeka?-powiedziała Ami z szatańskim uśmiechem -Niema xD-dodałam -Noto niewiem co ją rozbuszi-powiedziałam smutnie a reszta się uśmiechneła -Może walka ha?-powiedział Jessy który stanoł przed nami-Dawno nie walczyłem...szczegulnie z 2 Ventusem -Okej!-powiedziała szybko Mei -Pole Bitwy !!!-powiedzieli wszyscy CDN......... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Ostateczne Starcie Kategoria:Alexyy